


Brown Eyes

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Can I request a clyde logan x reader, where Clyde falls for a new waitress in town! Something along those lines :) I love your writing!❤❤





	Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You make my precious boy suffer in this one… How dare you?! I didn’t proof read this one so sorry if there are more mistakes than usual.

“Mr. Logan?” you ask with a trembling voice. A few days ago, Mellie, a cute girl who did your hair told you about her brother looking for a waitress for his bar. You haven’t worked as a waitress since you were in highschool and truth to be told, it’s not your dream job but right now you’re in need for a job and this seems as a good start.

“Yes?” Clyde Logan frowns, not used to someone call him by his last name in such a formal way. He looks down to see a timid girl looking at him. She’s looking up at him with a pair of soft (y/e/c) and a polite smile.

“I’m here for the interview” you say without blinking. This huge tall man has you hypnotized with his deep brown eyes.

“Oh right, (Y/N)” he remembers and nods to himself. “Sit here, please” he offers you a stool at the bar and he sits too.

“How do ya’ know Mellie?” Clyde asks you. He has no idea how to do this, just recently he had to look for some help to attend the bar.

“I went to the salon where she works and she knew I was looking for a job” you say looking everywhere but Clyde. Since the moment you came in and looked at him, you felt intimidated by his height. And those eyes, everytime they land on you, they make you flinch away.

“Mmmkay” Clyde thinks for a moment. “Do ya’ know how to be a waitress?” it’s the only question he can think of.

“I have some experience” you look at his shirt to avoid his gaze.

“Well, then, I guess you can start tomorrow” Clyde isn’t very sure why you’re like this. It’s normal to be a little nervous but it’s only for the job of waitress. You don’t have to look so defensive.

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow” you almost run off the bar. How are you going to work along him when you can’t even look him in the eyes?

* * *

The first couple of days Clyde can see how you avoid him as much as possible. You obey directions well and you’re good with the clients but everytime he steps closer you flinch away. You’re like a little scared hamster, he thinks. So he makes his mission to make you feel more comfortable working here.

“Why don’t you take a break? I brought some food” Clyde offers you. There are not much people at the bar and they’re all with a drink in hand so they’re satisfied by now.

“Thank you” you take a moment to respond. You sit on an empty space at the bar and he offers you a container.

“I hope you like chinese food” he smiles and walks away to keep serving drinks.

“Yeah, I do” you say to yourself and smell the delicious hot food.

* * *

“Sit down” Clyde approaches you taking away from your hands the little notebook you use to write the orders.

“Uh?” you frown. You’re struggling to get used to this nocturne schedule.

“You look tired. I’ll help ya’ while you rest for a while” Clyde offers you. For a while now, he has observe your sleepy face, trying to write down everything the clients want.

“No, I’m good!” you try to wake up.

“Don’t be afraid. I won’t steal your tips, sweetheart” Clyde chuckles and you laugh dumbly at how he called you.

“Thank you, Clyde” you still don’t look at his eyes but you call him by his first name.

* * *

“And the old creepy dude uses that car to travel somehow and kidnap all those kids” you’re telling Clyde about the book you’re reading. The two of you are sharing a late night dinner. The bar is already closed, the chairs on top of the tables and everything is cleaned.

“You shouldn’t read those books” Clyde gets his fork inside of the plate you’re sharing.

“I’m a tough girl” you flex your arm trying to prove him your “toughness”.

“Ok, though girl. Finish your dinner so we  can go home” Clyde laughs. You’ve been working with him for three months now and you’re visible more comfortable around him. He doesn’t consider himself as your boss, he’s more like a coworker. Of course there are occasions when you smile at him, even if it’s just for a second, and his heart makes a  _boom_ sound. Or other times when you ask him to tell you a story about his life and you listen attentively while you mop the floor.

If only he could get you to look at him at the eyes, then maybe you’d understand that you’re so much more than just a simple employee.

* * *

“I’m so tired, I just wanna go to bed. Probably I look like a mess” you groan as you leave your apron at the bar. Your feet and back are sore.

“Even tired, you look pretty” Clyde chuckles. He stands next to you and folds the apron.

“You don’t have to lie” you laugh.

“I’m not lyin’, sweetheart” he shakes his head. He wants to tell you that for him, you always look beautiful.

“Okay, thank you, I guess” you still get a little nervous when he calls you like that. “Why are you looking me like that?” you wonder as you feel how his stare change to something deep and intense.

“Because you’re really pretty” Clyde whispers and you feel his brown eyes burning in you. You want to ask what’s going on but you can’t even move. Clyde’s eyes has enchanted you.

Very slowly, Clyde lifts his right hand to your face and you close your eyes as you feel his touch. He lowers to reach your mouth and you take a sharp breath when you feel him kissing you. The kiss feels like the touch of a feather, it was just Clyde putting his mouth against yours, nothing more.

“I don’t like you” you say with Clyde still close to you.

“That’s fine” Clyde immediately gets away from you. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have done that”.

“I have to go” you bite your lips nervous.

“Okay. I see ya’ tomorrow” Clyde looks to the floor. He was so stupid doing that but your pretty face didn’t let him think clearly.

“I’m really sorry, (Y/N). Nothin’ has changed” Clyde makes a last attempt to fix his mistake but you only nod and leave.

* * *

The next days, Clyde takes distance from you. It’s mainly for two reasons: he doesn’t want you to feel uncomfortable and he needs to get over you. So as long as it’s not necessary he doesn’t speak to you. He lets you do your job and he maintains himself at the bar.

“Tables are clean” you twirl a cloth and sit next to Clyde at the bar. He’s sitting drinking a beer and checking the bills.

“Thank you” he gives you a quick glance and returns his eyes to the papers scattered in the bar. Fifteen minutes ago you closed the bar.

“Can I have one of those?” you point with your head to the beer bottle.

“Yeah” he mutters. This time he doesn’t look up to you.

“Can you serve it to me?”

“I’m not workin’ right now. You can grab it yourself” Clyde says in a harsh tone disguised as polite.

You roll your eyes and get up to grab the beer behind the bar. Then you go back where you were sitting and put the bottle on the bar. You wait for Clyde to open it for you but he doesn’t acknowledge you, so you end up doing it yourself.

“Why are you acting like this?” you grab his right hand that it’s holding a pen.

“I’m not actin’ in anyway” he tries to say as calm as possible, but you notice how his breath gasps for a second.

“Yeah, you are. You were kind and nice with me, but now it’s like you’re ignoring me” you don’t like at all this new treatment Clyde is giving you. You brush with your thumb his knuckles and he stops holding the pen.

“I don’t know what ya’ want” Clyde shakes his head, his face in a sad frown. “I treat ya’ good and you get scared. I ignore you and you look for me. What do ya’ want from me?” he questions you with no clue of why you act like this.

Clyde’s harsh words leaves you astonished. You remove uncomfortable in your sit, not knowing the answer to his question.

“Tell me, (Y/N), what do you want from me?” his eyes hurt that you can’t make up your mind. Can’t you see he likes you? Can’t you see he’d give all the love you deserve?

“I-I…” you stumble getting nervous. Clyde’s intense gaze always makes you feel like this. Since you can’t find the right words you decide to do something else. All of a sudden, you stand up and throw yourself at Clyde, crashing your mouth against his. Clyde responds to your kiss imediately, grabbing your face. You bump your tongue against his teeth until he yields and welcomes you inside of his mouth. With only one arm he’s able to lift you up and you hold on him by his neck. He sits you on top of the bar and keeps stuck to you. You sigh deeply as you feel your tongue brushing against his over and over. Last time you didn’t give him a chance to kiss you like this.

You begin to rub yourself against his crotch and you smile in the middle of the kiss when you hear him groan. You lower your hands, caressing his chest, and look for his belt buckle.

“Stop” Clyde takes a step back ending the kiss. He breathes heavy and leans his arm on the bar.

“What’s wrong?” you feel a little ashamed that he rejected you.

“I can’t do this” it looks like he’s trying to convince himself. It’s as if your kisses scald his mouth.

“You don’t like me anymore?” you worry.

“I like you. Very much. That’s why I can’t do this”

“I don’t understand”

“(Y/N)…” Clyde sets his gaze on you and you feel a shiver. Those deep brown eyes. “You can’t just come and play with my feelings. You know how I feel about ya’. You can’t decide one day you like me and the next you don’t”.

“I’m not playing with you” you say upset that he called you on your tricks.

“Do you like me?” Clyde sighs knowing he’s about to get hurt again.

You don’t answer, you avoid his gaze fiddling with the edge of your shirt.

“Do you like me? Yes or no?” his brown eyes harden.

“I don’t know!” you finally admit.

Clyde sighs defeated and blinks fast to avoid the tears. “Please, figure out what you want. And then come back to tell me what you decide. But I’m not gonna be your toy boy meanwhile” Clyde lets himself fall on the stool. He waits for you to leave because right now he can’t stand you close to him.

“I’m so sorry, Clyde” you want to put your hand on his shoulder but you decide it’s better not to. You get up and walk to the exit. Clyde’s eyes are looking slightly downward.

* * *

Thank God is Monday and Clyde doesn’t have to see your beautiful face, winking and smiling at him while attending tables On his free days he usually likes to clean the house or do errands that he can’t normally do but this Monday Clyde has a serious case of the blues. It’s 3 pm and he’s still on his pajamas, drinking a beer alone in his living room. When did his life turn into this?

In the middle of his self-reflection he hears someone is outside the door knocking. Maybe it’s Jimmy or Mellie, at this point he doesn’t care who might be, he just wants some company.

“H-Hi” you greet Clyde shyly. But he doesn’t greet you back, he just stares back at you, with his brown eyes and his messy hair.

“Can I come in?” you ask seeing he’s not moving or saying anything.

“I think it’s better if you stay outside” he swallows hard. He hates to be this rude with you but if he lets you in, you might try to do something like last night and his heart isn’t strong enough to take it.

“Oh, right” you notice how you’re not welcome here. “I came here to say something very quick and I’ll leave”.

You prepared your speech before coming here but now your mind is blank. After of moment of hesitation, during which Clyde stays silent, you begin to speak. “You make me so scared… You terrify me”. Clyde feels a sharp pain in his chest knowing what this is about. Well, at least you made your choice.

“At the beginning, I thought because you’re so tall and so serious. But it wasn’t that. I discovered it later” you try your hardest for him to understand you. “You make me so scared because you see who I am, with all my flaws, and still you like me. And when you kissed me I panicked because I didn’t know what was happening. My mind was screaming at me to run away from you because you’ll hurt me. Just like everyone else”.

“(Y/N), I…” Clyde interrupts you.

“Let me finish!” you exclaim and Clyde shuts his mouth at your outburst. “You told me to figure out what I want so I did. You fucking terrify me, Clyde, all of this, what I feel. But I like you, I want to be with you”.

Clyde tries to process all of your words, but what matters the most is the last thing you said: you want to be with him.

“I mean, I wanted “ you sniff quietly. “I wanted to be with you but I hurt you and I understand you don’t want the same”. You turn around feeling a huge uncertainty. What will happen with your job? What will happen with Clyde? With what could have been?

“How did you make up your mind?” Clyde flips you over by taking you by the arm. He presses against him, your gazes interlocked.

“I got lost in your brown eyes” you smile as hopes returns to you. Clyde lowers his eyes to your lips and air gets stuck in your throat. He brushes his lips against yours, like testing, wanting to know if this is real. You finish with his doubt as you seal the kiss. This still makes you want to run away, your instinct telling you to escape but  at the same time there’s no place in the world where you prefer to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
